


Eat Your Eggs

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky cooks, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, fluffy haired Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: “Take me to bed.”Those were perfect words coming from his boyfriend, but Bucky had to admit they would have sounded a lot better as a sultry purr from Tony’s mouth rather than what they were - the slurred mutterings of a genius at the end of a workshop binge, already half-asleep.ORBucky takes care of his sleepy, fluffy-haired genius boyfriend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 237





	Eat Your Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/gifts).



> Doodle at the end is by the wonderful monobuu!

“Take me to bed.”

Those were perfect words coming from his boyfriend, but Bucky had to admit they would have sounded a lot better as a sultry purr from Tony’s mouth rather than what they were - the slurred mutterings of a genius at the end of a workshop binge, already half-asleep.

But Bucky likes taking Tony to bed under these circumstances too, even though the look in Tony’s eyes is more pitiful than enticing. Bucky shakes his head at Tony but steps forward to pick Tony up - bridal style, because Tony liked to cuddle up against his chest. Tony went limp and loose in his arms, and Bucky made sure he had a secure hold that would hold up to Tony’s occasional squirming.

“Hmm, cozy,” Tony muttered, his eyelids falling closed, as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and nuzzled.

“Whatever you need,” Bucky tried to drawl, though it came out way too fondly for an attempt at sarcasm.

Oh well, there was no one around but Jarvis and DUM-E to judge him anyway.

“Everything shut down alright?” Bucky asked them as he cast a careful eye over the workshop.

DUM-E rolled in a tight and quick energetic circle that made Bucky tired just looking at him.

“Yes, Mr. Barnes,” Jarvis replied. “We appreciate your fetching of Sir. Please see that he has a comfortable night of rest.”

“I’ll do my best,” Bucky promised.

Tony muttered something that sounded like a protest, but he was much closer to being asleep then he was to being conscious and not even Bucky’s enhanced hearing caught what Tony meant to say. All Bucky felt was Tony’s warm breath against his neck, lips brushing Bucky’s skin.

Bucky let the soft smile take over his face and carted his boyfriend up to bed.

* * *

Bucky quietly slid out of bed the next morning, though there wasn’t much need for stealth. When Tony did sleep, he slept hard. Sprawled out across the sheets, breathing so deep it was almost a snore, Tony was practically passed out and wouldn’t be rousing anytime soon.

Still, Bucky tiptoed around the room as he got ready for a run with Steve and Sam. Bucky wasn’t a fan of running like those two were, but it was an efficient way to burn off the restless energy the serum packed into his system. Plus, lapping Sam was always fun no matter what.

So Bucky went for a run, trying his best to trip Steve up whenever possible and bantering with Sam at every pass to make the whole running business less boring. When he got back, Tony had rolled over onto Bucky’s spot on the bed. Bucky felt his smile stretch his face as he watched Tony for a moment, Tony’s heavy breaths starting to lighten. That meant Tony would soon be awake, and that meant Bucky had to move.

Bucky shook himself out of the daze, because he needed to clean up and then start breakfast.

Pancakes, he decided. One of Tony’s favorites. They might even have some blueberries for Bucky to throw into the batter. Eggs too, he amended, because Tony probably needed the protein.

After Bucky had showered, dressed - back in pajamas because it was Saturday - turned down Steve and Sam’s invitation to breakfast, found out there were still blueberries in the fridge, turned down Steve and Sam’s request to _join_ him for breakfast when they found out about the blueberry pancakes, whipped up the batter, had the eggs scrambled and ready for the skillet, only then could Bucky start the coffee.

There was one scent above all that would drag Tony out of bed, and that was rich aroma of freshly brewed coffee. All Bucky had to do was time it correctly with pancakes fresh off the griddle and eggs frying on the stove and -

There Tony was, shuffling out of the bedroom with heavy-lidded eyes and fluffy hair. Extremely fluffy hair, Bucky noted with a smile. He plated up a few fresh pancakes and a heaping spoonful of eggs, then held the plate out for Tony.

“Food first, then you get the coffee,” Bucky threatened when Tony aimed to amble by, heading straight for the coffee machine.

Tony pouted, his shoulders sagging in disappointment.

Bucky rolled his eyes but internally he was desperately trying to find the fortitude to say no to Tony. It was a hard task, but he was able to shake his head and stay firm.

“Eat your eggs, doll.” Bucky forced the plate into Tony’s hands, then lifted Tony onto the counter so that Tony couldn’t dash off to the coffee.

He grabbed the spatula and flipped the pancake on the stove, breathing a sigh of relief at seeing it was only a touch more brown than he liked and not completely burnt. Sometimes he got too distracted by Tony and they had to eat around the black bits, but not this morning. Or at least, not yet.

Tony hummed in enjoyment, and Bucky turned to see Tony with a fork in his mouth, eyes closed in bliss.

“You like?” Bucky asked, amused.

“’S good,” Tony mumbled around a mouthful.

Bucky smiled and stopped resisting. He reached out and patted Tony’s hair, enjoying how it puffed up under his hand.

Tony swatted at him half-heartedly, but Bucky was easily able to dodge.

“Don’t mock me.” Tony shoveled in another mouthful of eggs.

“Not mocking. Appreciating,” Bucky corrected. He went back to the stove and transfered the done pancakes onto his plate.

“I’m going to start styling my hair before coming to breakfast.”

Bucky scoffed. “You can barely manage to _walk_ to breakfast.”

Tony hummed in bliss, and Bucky realized that somehow, somewhen, Tony had managed to snag a cup of coffee and was sipping at it. Bucky shook his head in disbelief and grabbed a mug for himself before the entire pot was gone.

“That just means you should bring me breakfast in bed.”

“I do that and you’ll fall asleep. Face-plant into your food. Eggs all in that hair.” Bucky reached out to touch again, his fingers itching to feel the fluff.

Tony stuck his tongue out, but didn’t dodge the touch. “This means I get to braid your hair whenever I want.”

“Done deal,” Bucky agreed as he continued to pet Tony’s fluffy hair.


End file.
